Mission G3b: Base Assault
X-Wing Miniatures Mission G3b: Base Assault 'is the third of three missions if the ''Gozanti-class cruiser is destroyed, or the Imperial player is able to defend the Gozanti-class cruiser by destroying the wing leader or lasting 10 turns in Mission G2: Turning The Tables of the campaign Imperial Crackdown, and its from the Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Sweeping aside Rebel resistance, the Empire tightens its grip on the sector, tracking the Rebels back to their secret base. Battered but still defiant, the Rebels scramble to defend themselves. If the Imperial strike force knocks out their shield projectors, the base will surely fall. Mission Setup '''Rebel: 160 squad points; the Rebel player must divide his forces into two squads: a squad of up to 100 squad points (which must include the wing leader), and a reinforcement squad of up to 60 squad points. Imperial: Gozanti-class cruiser + 100 squad points. The Gozanti-class cruiser and its equipped upgrade cards cost 0 squad points. The play area is 3' x 3'. The Rebel player places the six asteroids in the play area. Each asteroid must be beyond Range 1 of each edge of the play area and beyond Range 3 of any other asteroid. Then the Imperial player may move up to three asteroids. Each asteroid must remain at Range 1 of its original location. Then assign each asteroid a random face down signal token. The Imperial player assigns one scanner token to each ship docked to the Gozanti-class cruiser. Then the Imperial player places his ships within Range 1 of the Imperial edge. Then the Rebel player places his 100-point squad within Range 1 of the Rebel edge. If the Imperial player won the previous mission, assign three energy to the Gozanti-class cruiser at the start of the new mission. If the previous mission resulted in a draw, remove one shield from the cruiser at the start of the mission. The Imperial player has initiative. Special Rules Reconnaissance: During the activation phase, if the Gozanti-class cruiser or a ship with a scanner token is at Range 1 of an asteroid with a signal token, it may perform the scan action. To perform the scan action, the Imperial player reveals the signal token. If it is a false signal token, discard it. If it is a shield projector, leave that token faceup. Ramming Speed: If the Gozanti-class cruiser overlaps an asteroid with a signal token, reveal and discard the signal token, then follow the normal rules for overlapping obstacles. Disable the Shield Projectors: Asteroids with revealed shield projectors are treated as obstacles that can be attacked, target-locked, and damaged. Each asteroid has a hull value of "3" and an agility value of "2." For each damage or critical damage an asteroid suffers, place one damage token near that asteroid. When there are three or more damage tokens near an asteroid, discard its shield projector. During the Gozanti-class cruiser "Use Energy" step, the Imperial player may spend four energy to choose an asteroid at Range 1 with a revealed shield projector and discard it. Rebel Reinforcements: At the end of the third round, the Rebel player chooses a neutral edge and places his 60-point reinforcement squad within Range 1 of that edge. The Rebel player then uses those ships as normal. Objectives Rebel Victory: The Gozanti-class cruiser and all scanner ships are destroyed before three shield projectors have been revealed or all Imperial ships are destroyed. Imperial Victory: Three shield projectors have been discarded or two shield projectors have been discarded and the wing leader is destroyed.